Eh Kyoya tu vas rire Je crois qu'on est bourré
by just-one-dream
Summary: Je ne pense pas qu'un résumé soit nécessaire. Il suffit de regarder le rating.


« -Eh Kyoya tu vas rire… Je crois qu'on est bourré !

-Trop drôle Nile, bourré, nous ? Nan c'est impossible… »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Leurs haleines empestaient l'alcool, preuve qu'ils avaient bel et bien bu un ou deux verres de trop. Ca devait bien faire dix minutes que Damuré les avait ramené dans leur loge. Et depuis, les deux compères n'arrivaient pas à arrêter de rigoler. Pour un oui, pour un non, pour un simple regard… Ils étaient vraiment bourrés.

Soudainement, Nile arrêta de rire et commença à enlever son t-shirt prit d'une bouffée de chaleur. De petites gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son visage et de son torse. C'était insupportable. Il avait l'impression que des tambours étaient entrés dans sa tête et s'amusaient à jouer un air de musique ridicule pour le contrarier. Si c'était le cas, ils y arrivaient très bien. Même trop bien.

Kyoya avait également arrêté de rire. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son ami était beau et il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Le jeune homme lécha ses lèvres tel un prédateur qui n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de sa proie. Dans un mouvement félin, Kyoya se leva et s'approcha de son frère d'arme qui semblait ressentir les effets secondaires de l'alcool.

Le vert s'assit à côté de lui et posa ses mains froides sur le torse de Nile, lui provoquant un frisson. Un sourire envahi le visage de Kyoya laissant apercevoir ses deux canines. Il était devenu un chasseur alors que son ami venait de se transformer en proie. Les regards des deux membres des Wild Fang se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas avant quelques secondes. Nile avait baissé les yeux, le lion avait gagné.

Les deux mains de Kyoya partirent se placer sur les épaules de Nile et il le poussa assez fortement pour le faire tomber sur le dos. Il était au dessus de lui, en position de force. Le vert approcha ses lèvres de celles de Nile mais se stoppa à quelques centimètres de ces dernières. Il fallait le faire patienter un peu, le laisser mijoter, le laisser se remplir de désir. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Nile avait fait glissé ses mains dans le cou de Kyoya et avait comblé le vide qui les séparait. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux. C'était sauvage. Les corps de deux compères se touchaient alors que leurs lèvres menaient une danse à un rythme effrénée. La langue du vert, plus entreprenante, se risqua à effleurer les dents de Nile. Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus et lui accorda l'entrée.

Ils passèrent plus d'une minute dans cette position mais Kyoya releva légèrement la tête. Son souffle était erratique. Il était impossible pour lui d'arriver à se concentrer, à réfléchir. Ce qu'il venait de faire avec Nile l'avait mit dans tous ses états et l'alcool ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il avait la vue trouble et le cerveau en mode « pose ». Il ne voulait qu'une chose recommencer.

Et ce n'était pas la vue de son ami qui allait l'aidait. Nile était allongé en dessous de lui, ses cheveux maladroitement éparpillés autour de sa tête, lui donnant un petit air innocent, et ses yeux. Ses putains yeux verts. Kyoya aurait pu marcher sur des braises pour continuer à voir des yeux aussi érotiques. Et puis il y avait aussi son corps de top model. Ce mec était une vraie drogue, un appel au sexe.

Kyoya plongea dans le cou de son ami. A bas la logique, il ne pouvait pas résister aux soupirs érotiques que poussait Nile dés que le vert lui léchait la peau. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le Blader sauvage venait de trouver un point faible en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de l'égyptien. Malheureusement pour Kyoya, son ami avait une envie irrépressible de lui rendre la pareille.

Cependant, ne pouvant pas accéder au cou du vert avec ses lèvres, Nile enleva ses mains de la nuque de son frère d'arme et les dirigea vers le bas de son ventre, détachant sans aucun mal une ceinture bien trop gênante. Un sourire pervers envahi le visage de l'égyptien alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans le pantalon de Kyoya. Ce dernier arrêta son exploration du cou du Nile et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Il se lécha une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Si Nile voulait jouait, alors soit, ils allaient jouaient. Mais ce serait lui, Kyoya, qui maîtriserait le jeu. Sans aucune hésitation, il se leva sous le regard surprit de son ami. D'une manière féline, le vert enleva sa veste et son t-shirt, sans oublier son pantalon. Ils allaient passer à la vitesse supérieure. En oubliant son mal de tête, l'égyptien se leva à son tour.

Il ne pu cependant pas rester longtemps debout. A peine arrivé devant lui, Kyoya le fit tomber à genou. Nile leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Ce dernier souriait d'une manière perverse et Nile comprit. Il rebaissa la tête et enleva doucement le dernier vêtement de Kyoya, faisant pour la première face à la verge tendue du vert. L'égyptien se mit à sourire et prit en bouche l'objet de sa convoitise.

Il sentit les deux mains de Kyoya dans ses cheveux alors que ce dernier avait soudainement eu du mal à respirer. La fellation dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles le vert avait tout fait pour se retenir mais les chaudes mains de Nile le firent céder et il se vida dans la bouche de son ami. Ce dernier fit en sorte d'avaler tout le contenu tout en remontant doucement. Un peu de liquide avait coulé sur sa joue.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'enlever. Kyoya s'en chargea pour lui, laissant sa main traîner sur le visage de Nile. Cette dernière retracer les contours des tatouages de l'égyptien. Une lueur de désir se reflétait dans les pupilles bleues. Sans prévenir, le vert devint plus brusque et plaqua son ami sur le mur le plus près, posant au passage ses lèvres sur celles du l'objet de son désir.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que Nile se retrouve nu à son tour. Les deux amis n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser. C'était un besoin irrépressible qui les envahissait tous les deux. Et le pire, c'était qu'aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'arrêter. Pourtant, c'était mal : Damuré pouvait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre, et la porte n'était sûrement même pas fermée.

Kyoya se recula soudainement d'un bon mètre au grand dam de Nile. Le vert avait les points serrés, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient bourrés. Il envoya son point droit dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de l'égyptien. Ce dernier n'avait cependant pas bougé, il était habitué aux crises de colère de son ami. Le vert savait qu'ils devaient arrêter, après, ils ne pourraient plus. Il sentit la main de Nile sur son épaule.

« Je me disais bien que l'alcool allait cesser de faire effet à un moment…Mais, navré de te dire Kyoya, qu'il est juste hors de question que j'arrête maintenant… »

L'égyptien n'attendit pas de voir la réaction de son ami et l'embrassa. Kyoya l'avait bien trop chauffé pour qu'il puisse de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Ce dernier avait apparemment comprit le message car il avait à nouveau plaqué son ami sur le mur. Nile se remit à sourire et plaça ses jambes autour du torse du vert. Ce dernier s'était également mis à sourire. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer…

…

J.O.D : Mon tout premier semblant de lemon

Kyoya : Ne me dit pas que t'en es fière ?

J .O.D : Bah bien sur que si

Nile : … Je dois vraiment dire quelque chose ?

Kyoya : Eh on peut savoir pourquoi c'est sur nous que c'est tombé ?

J.O.D : Vous allez juste trop bien ensemble. *Se baisse pour éviter deux toupies* N'oubliez pas que je vous adore et que laissez une review m'encourage beaucoup. Bref : gros bisous !


End file.
